Just a Dream
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: IkutoXAmu songfic, Song: Just a Dream By: Carrie Underwood


**Hey it's MEE, Mizu! I hope you enjoy please R&R**

**Song: Just A Dream**

**Artist: Carrie Underwood.**

**DON'T START THE SONG YET. READ THE INTRO.**

I had a beautiful white dress, long and silky. It was going to be perfect. My pink hair was in two pigtails, snow-white heart barrettes holding them in place. I walked out of my room, then walked down the stairs, just to hear that the doorbell rang. I opened the door and an army officer walked in and handed me a letter. I opened it.

_The Department of the Army deeply regrets the loss of your fiancé, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.  
>He died bravely in battle, killed be an American soldier.<span>_

_His efforts will be remembered throughout history._

_We are truly sorry for the death of your loved one._

_~ The Japanese Government_

I never went to the church that day…

**NOW PLAY THE SONG**

My beautiful white dress turned black. I held a red rose in my hands, trying to hold my tears. Two black heart barrettes replaced the white ones.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
>All dressed in white<br>Going to the church that night_

I thought this was going to be perfect, I loved him so much. I thought this wedding was going to be the best thing ever happening in my life. I was wrong.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

I was going to invite all my friends and family._  
>Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue<br>And when the church doors opened up wide  
>She put her veil down<br>Trying to hide the tears  
>Oh she just couldn't believe it<em>

I couldn't believe what they had told me about him. It was a lie, it was just a dream. _  
>She heard trumpets from the military band<br>and the flowers fell out of her hand_

Before the wedding, Ikuto had to go back to the army. He told me he would be back, he told me he would be here for the wedding. He promised he would never leave.  
><em>Baby why'd you leave me<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to go?<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>I can't even breathe<br>It's like I'm looking from a distance  
>Standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream_

On December 29, Ikuto Tsukiyomi was announced dead, shot by an American soldier. Oh God, please let this just be a nightmare.  
><em><br>The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
>Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt. <em>

The preacher said that Ikuto had fought bravely and died a proud man, and I let some of my tears flow down my cheeks as Utau and Nagihiko trying to comfort me. Kuukai was looking at me, his eyes full of sadness. Yaya was standing next to him, her face was horrified, her, who was such an energetic person, had to come to the funeral of her best friend's fiancé.

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
>Then they handed her a folded up flag<br>And she held on to all she had left of him  
>Oh, and what could have been<em>

I received a folded Japanese flag, to represent his importance to the army. I laid it on his coffin. Still trying to hold back my tears.

_And then the guns rang one last shot  
>And it felt like a bullet in her heart<em>

When they had told me died, I was devastated, heartbroken. My heart was ripped in two. What kind of cruel person would take his life?  
><em><br>Baby why'd you leave me  
>Why'd you have to go?<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>I can't even breathe<br>It's like I'm looking from a distance  
>Standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream  
><em>

I fell down on the coffin and cried my heart out until Yaya came up to me and told me to stay strong. Utau and Kuukai helped me up and pulled me away. And I sobbed, I cried, until I couldn't breathe.

_Oooh,  
>Baby why'd you leave me<br>Why'd you have to go?  
>I was counting on forever<em>

I love You

_Now I'll never know  
>Oooh, now I'll never know<br>It's like I'm looking from a distance  
>Standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream  
><em>Please let this be a dream, let this be a lie. _  
>Oh, this is just a dream<em>

I was alone. The funeral had ended, and everyone had gone home. Tears tricked down my pale cheeks. My love was dead. Ikuto was gone. I would never see him again.  
>Never.<p>

I whispered three words._  
>"Just a dream"<br>_

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it, this is just a oneshot songfic about Ikuto and Amu, I've wanted to do one since I started watching Shugo Chara and now I had just found the right song. I hope you enjoyed R&R!**


End file.
